Bad Choices
by sportswriter
Summary: THE SEQUEL IS OUT! BAD CHOICES:part 2 IS HERE! PLZZ R


CH.1 PAST DECISIONS

14 years ago Horatio Cain made a bad decision with a lady named Caitlyn LaRue now 14 years later this is what happened. It all started with this day.

Horatio was in his office doing paperwork for a recent case.

"Horatio you have a visitor." Eric said with some confusion.

"Yes Eric send 'em in." Horatio said with his distinct posture.

Fourteen year old Daniel LaRue walked in, he certainly had the Horatio look to him. So serious, so solemn for a fourteen year old.

"Can I help you son?" Horatio said.

"Can I ask you a question sir?" Daniel said

"Yes be my guest."

"Do you know a Caitlyn LaRue?"

"Yes I do, you must her boy Daniel."

"Yeah, but I'm also _your _boy." Daniel said with an expression of hope on his face.

Horatio took some time to answer, "I need a minute."

Daniel's face turned to a frown as he walked out. In a little waiting room type thing Daniel waited for an hour for Horatio's approval.

Eric sat down next to Daniel, "Sorry kid, he said its not possible. I mean its none of my business but you and your mother will be happy alone, Horatio's not the family type."

Daniel started to cry, "You don't understand! My mom's dead!" Daniel ran out of the building.

CH. 2 NO WHERE TO GO

Eric chased after Daniel, "Hey wait a minute! You can stay with me, I'll take you in. Eric said putting a hand on Daniel.

Horatio was looking at some old photos of him and Caitlyn a long time ago. Then he looked at some files on the computer and found the hospital Caitlyn went to, to have her baby.

Daniel was with Eric the next day, Horatio decided on something, a blood test.

"No." said Daniel.

"Why not, if it proves I'm your father I'll be in your life more and I'll adopt you." Horatio said.

"No, I don't want you to be in my life just because a stupid test told you so! I want you to accept me for who I am. I'm your son." said Daniel as he ran into Eric's office.

"Horatio did you think he'll just accept you like that? He's older he knows better." Eric said waling away.

Ch. 3 THE TRUST TEST

Daniel decided to make a writing test for Horatio to see what Horatio would do for Daniel.

"Listen I don't have time for this." Horatio said.

"Then you obviously don't have time for _me_." Daniel said folding his arms.

"Ok fine I'll do it." Horatio caved.

"Answer honestly now!" Daniel exclaimed.

About an hour past when Daniel went to collect the test. He studied Horatio's answers and wrote them down then went to Horatio's computer and filed in the answers under the trust test website.

Another hour. The results were printed on the paper and Daniel read them aloud.

"Horatio Cain's trust test was a disaster, his work environment isn't suitable for Daniel to stay at when he has nowhere to stay for hours," Daniel went on, " Horatio Cain's trust test for parents has failed."

Daniel looked as if he was going to punch Horatio hard in the face, "How could you not care?"

Horatio looked at the answer form, he did horribly. The answer form even stated a social worker's phone number at the bottom. Horatio was ashamed. He had let Caitlyn down, he failed as a father.

And what else made him wonder was what Ray jr. thought of him as being a good father so he went to find out.

CH.4 THE OPINIONS OF OTHERS

Horatio asked Ray jr., "Do you think I could be a good father?"

"Ha! You a father, no way!" Ray said.

"Why not?"

"You're to focused on work and other people, your kid would feel neglected. Plus you're not the family man any way. You'd just do it with the first girl who comes along and tries it on ya."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah you and your old girl were planin on having kids weren't you?"

Horatio didn't say anything he just left the house.

"Sorry," Ray jr. stopped Horatio, "I didn't mean it that way. You're a good guy."

"Thanks."

Later in Horatio's office Ryan Wolfe came in to collect some files on a case that was being settled at court.

"Ryan, do you think I would be a good father?"

"You a father, no way. No offense but you're not the family guy." Ryan said taking the files out of the file cabinet.

"Yeah everyone's been saying that lately."

Over the weekend there has been 10 murder cases and all of them solved with the little help of Daniel. No one knows yet that Daniel might be Horatio's son.

"Jeez Horatio if I didn't know any better this kid could be your son. Or Eric's!" said Natalia.

Everyone laughed except Horatio and Eric, and Daniel just looked over at Horatio and gave him a look that said "told you so."

CH. 5 BLOOD TIES

Daniel finally agreed on a blood test, they scheduled it in two weeks.

"Why do you want a blood test now?" asked Horatio.

"You've earned my trust, you have excepted me as your son. Or at least looked in a mirror of your emotions and your crime solving abilities and then looked at mine."

"Wow this kid is so much like me." Horatio thought to himself.

"I know what you're thinking, that this kid is a lot like me." "Am I right?"

Horatio said nothing instead he gave a look that said, no it all.

Finally the day came for the DNA test. Daniel was first, they took his blood and then they matched it with Horatio's. Two days later the results came in Horatio and Daniel and the rest of the C.S.I. crew gathered around for the results.

They had a DNA tester come in to read them so he said, " Horatio Cain you are _not_ the father of Daniel LaRue.

Daniel started to cry a little then he said looking at picture of Eric when he was 14 with his sister, "Eric do you know Caitlyn LaRue?"

OOOOOO I WONDER WHAT SKELETONS ERIC HAS IN HIS CLOSET, (second story oh yea!! r&r plz)


End file.
